


Empty

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's thoughts after witnessing that kiss at the end of 'In The Presence of the Enemy'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I wish that I hadn’t seen Tommy and Helen kissing. I tell myself that I am happy for them, and in a way I am, but seeing them together, seeing him kissing her up against the wall, it really hit home just how empty my life is. 

I used to believe that I didn’t need anyone or anything; that I was happy on my own. I could do what I wanted when I wanted, and I didn’t have to answer to anybody. Then I met Tommy Lynley and I realised that I was living a lie.

When I first met him I was bitter and angry and hated the world. He changed that. Working with him, getting to know him, becoming friends with him; he made me care. I wish he hadn’t.

The more I worked with him, the more I got to know him, the more he got under my skin. Before I knew it he had tunnelled under the fencing, befriended the guards, tamed the dogs, and made himself at home in my heart. I have no idea how he managed it, and he did it all without drawing attention to himself, one day I turned around and there he was, curled up on my metaphorical sofa in front of the metaphorical roaring log fire; and it was then that I realised what I had tried so hard to deny, I was in love with him.

I have done everything in my power not to let him know. I have encouraged him to work at things with Helen because, even though it tears me up inside, I know that I am not what he needs, I am not what anyone needs.


End file.
